Cooperating with Grace
by NewDrWhoFan
Summary: Episode tag for Season 7's "Grace," where Sam comes to some different conclusions after her rescue; it's amazing the difference one word can make. Sam/Jack [Originally published in 2006 as SJAuthor]
1. Chapter 1

_Episode tag for Season 7's "Grace," where Sam comes to some different conclusions; it's amazing the difference one word can make._

 _Thanks, Gen, for the plot idea!_

 _ _Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. I just like it :) All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.__

 _Originally published in 2006 as **SJAuthor**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
**

Sam opened her eyes, trying to focus on the ceiling. How long had she been asleep this time? Had her plan worked, or was the ship still trapped in the nebula? At least her head no longer seemed like it was trying to split in two, though it continued to throb dully.

"Hey," came a voice.

"Jack?" she called in reply. Fortunately, it seemed her favorite hallucination was still hanging around.

"Excuse me?"

Or, perhaps not. Sam refocused, confusion and relief mixing to delay her completely taking in her surroundings. "Sorry, sir," she said, recognizing her CO - her real CO - sitting on a bed to the left of hers in the infirmary.

Jack stood and came to her side, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Yes, well, a massive concussion will tend to disorient one," he said with a smile that Sam had definitely missed.

Sam decided that the real Jack O'Neill, commanding officer or not, was by far preferable to anything her mind could conjure. She was home! "How long was I out there?" she asked him.

"It's all relative, Carter. That whole time-space continuum thing -"

"Sir," she interrupted.

"Four days," he answered, apparently convinced she wasn't in the mood for games.

"I could have sworn it was weeks," Sam said tiredly.

Jack gave her an understanding smile. "Uh, Teal'c and Daniel say 'hi,'" he informed her. "Um, they're planning a little bit of a shindig for when you're up and around. There's talk of cake."

"A cake?" Sam asked with a grin.

"My idea," Jack answered, with a smirk of his own.

"Can't wait," said Sam, smiling weakly.

Jack seemed to be searching for what else to relate to her, perhaps unwilling to leave her too soon. He shrugged and asked, "Need anything? Magazine? Yo-yo?"

"I'm fine," Sam answered with a slight shake of her head.

"Yes, you are," Jack observed, at last turning to leave her bedside.

"Thank you, sir," she said, hoping to keep him around for just a few moments longer.

"For what?" he asked, staying his withdrawal.

Sam wanted to say, _For being there with me on the ship and keeping me sane_ , but she settled for, "For being here for me."

A bit of Jack's CO facade seemed to slip as he looked her in the eyes and said, "Always."

Sam was a little taken aback to hear him echo her hallucination, and she wondered if she dare repeat the conversation she'd had with Imaginary Jack.

Real Jack looked at her, seeming puzzled by her thoughtful expression. "Carter?" he said, concern in his voice. "You sure you're alright?" he asked, moving closer to the head of her bed, his fingers resting just shy of touching her shoulder.

"What if," she began, then stopped short. _Come on_ , she thought. _Now's the time. Just say it. He can blame it on your concussion if he wants to._ Sam swallowed and said, "Sir, are we anything more than just friends, really?"

Jack looked completely caught off guard, but his expression told Sam just how unnecessary her question was. He seemed to want to answer her, but nothing was immediately forthcoming.

Sam charged ahead. "What if I quit the Air Force?" she asked. "Would it change anything, or is it just an excuse?"

Jack certainly had an answer to that one: exactly what Sam had predicted he'd say. "I'd never ask you to give this up," he said.

"Because you don't feel anything for me?" Sam asked. She was going to keep pushing. Jack closed his eyes. Sam watched as he sought for the words with which to answer her. _To let me down_ , she thought. She realized she was preparing her next comment based on how her conversation with Imaginary Jack had gone, but she put it from her mind. Now that she'd gone this far, she was determined to find out where this discussion would really lead.

Jack's eyes opened, looking briefly to the ceiling rather than meeting Sam's. A small sigh escaped his lips and he looked down at her. "Sam," he said, leaning slightly on the edge of her mattress. "Do you really want me to answer that?" he asked.

She nodded, bracing herself for whatever he'd say. "Safe bet" and "unattainable" came unbidden to her mind, but she kept focused on Jack's face.

"I feel -" Jack began. "I've never stopped caring for you," he said, hearkening back to their admissions under the Zatarc detector. "It's always been up to you," he concluded, closing his eyes again, and hanging his head slightly.

Sam looked at him, amazed. All this time, she'd been waiting for him. Back when she'd volunteered that none of their confessions had to leave that room, it had just been in case that was the "out" he was looking for. He'd taken her up on it, but now she saw it was because he thought that it was what she'd wanted. The disappointment and the strain had taken their toll over the years since, and she realized now that she'd been ready to give up. That's what she'd almost let Imaginary Jack talk her into. Then, Sam remembered the words of her father's figment on the ship, _You deserve to love someone, and be loved in return._ The only man she could truly imagine that with was standing in front of her now, telling her, what? That all she has to do is say the word? "I want..." she said.

Jack looked up again as she spoke. "Yeah?" he asked quietly.

"You," Sam answered.

She saw a small grin form on his face. "You want me?" he asked.

"I want to give us a chance," she tried to clarify, "if that's even possible."

Jack smiled. He reached out his right hand to smooth her hair behind her ear. "Oh, I'd say it's more than possible," he said. Then, his face becoming serious, he asked, "This isn't just the concussion talking, is it? 'Cause, you know, I could put a whole lot of things in motion right now that I'd hate for you to regret after Fraiser clears you."

Sam smiled, leaning into the hand that he still had next to her face. "I mean it, Jack."

Jack looked around the room quickly. All Sam could see was a nurse across the way with her back to them, tending to another patient. Jack turned back to Sam and leaned over her, kissing her forehead. "I'll be back in a little while," he said. "Get some rest, Sam."

Sam closed her eyes and smiled, unable to gainsay him. She felt him leave her side and, for the first time in days, let herself drift comfortably into sleep.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Come in," said Hammond's voice from behind his office door.

Jack stepped inside, and stood in front of his desk. "General," he said.

"Jack," said Hammond, seeing the colonel close the door behind him. "How's Major Carter?"

"Good, sir," said Jack. "She's got a bit of a concussion, and is pretty exhausted, but she was conscious and talking for a while, there. Fraiser says she should be able to go home in the morning, if everything checks out. She's just resting now."

"That's good to hear," said Hammond. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I was hoping you might let me retire," Jack said.

"Jack?"

"At least, that's the best I've come up with," Jack continued. "You might be able to come up with something else, and that's why I'm here, but the bottom line is, I'm afraid that as of this moment, I wholeheartedly intend to pursue a close, personal relationship with her. With Carter."

"Jack," said Hammond, heavily, glancing down at his desk, "I know these past few days have been difficult for you -"

"It's got nothing to do with that, sir," interrupted Jack.

"No?" Hammond asked, looking back up at him.

"Well, not entirely," conceded Jack. "It's just time, sir. With my knees and back I'm probably nearing the end of my usefulness in the field, anyway."

"Be that as it may," answered Hammond, "I doubt the President's going to want to let you go just like that."

"I'm happy to serve, sir," said Jack, "but whatever the big guy wants, the only way I'm giving Sam up is if she kicks me to the curb. No more status quo. Period."

"I see," Hammond answered. "And, have you talked this over with her, yet?"

"Enough to know I need to do this, sir," said Jack.

"Very well. I may have a couple of other options for you, but I need to make some calls. Just do me a favor," Hammond asked.

"Name it," said Jack.

"Don't do anything too rash before we figure out what your situation's officially going to be."

"I'll try to control myself, sir," said Jack, with a smile to answer the one appearing on Hammond's face.

"Good luck, son," said Hammond, effectively dismissing him.

"Thank you, sir," said Jack, and he opened the door and left with a spring in his step that belied any supposedly weak knees.

* * *

When Sam finally awoke, it was to the sound of loud snores filling the infirmary. She looked to her left and found Jack - Real Jack - sound asleep on the bed he'd been waiting on yesterday, with a magazine lying forgotten across his chest. "Jack," she said softly. He didn't stir, but to her immense relief, she found that her headache was completely gone. She sat up and tried calling a bit more loudly. "Sir?" Still nothing. "Colonel!"

Jack was on his feet before Sam had time to blink. Blinking, and resting his gaze on Sam, he asked, "You bellowed, m'lady?" and bent to retrieve his copy of "Cracked" from the infirmary floor. Straightening up, he came to her bedside. "It's good to see you upright," he said, placing a brief kiss on her forehead again, with his hand resting on her back. "How ya feelin'?"

"Pretty close to a hundred percent," Sam answered him with a smile. "It's amazing what a good night's sleep can do."

"Sam," came Janet's voice from across the infirmary. "It's nice to see you conscious, finally," said the doctor, approaching Sam's right side. "Colonel," she acknowledged.

"Doc," Jack replied.

"Hi, Janet," greeted Sam. "It's good to see you, too."

"How're you feeling?" Janet asked.

"Fine," said Sam. "I think I just really needed the sleep."

Janet looked her over, feeling along her hairline, checking for swelling. After a quick penlight examination of her pupils, she concluded, "Well, you look good to me. Give it at least a day of house rest - no driving - and you should be ready for duty."

"Alright if I take her home, then?" asked Jack.

"She's all yours, Colonel," Janet answered. "Just promise to give me a call if you have any more trouble, Sam," she added to her friend.

"I will, Janet. Thanks," said Sam.

Janet patted Sam's shoulder, then turned back to her other patients.

"So, you're taking me home?" Sam asked Jack.

"SG-1's on downtime until you're back up and running," he explained. "I figured you might need a lift, considering you're not allowed to drive. We can get Teal'c and Daniel to bring your car along."

"You seem to have thought of everything," observed Sam. "Thanks so much."

Jack waved a hand dismissively. "Think nothing of it. Well, I'd better let you dress," he said, backing away from her bed and drawing the curtains for her.

"I'll just be a minute," said Sam, as Jack disappeared from view.

She quickly donned the clean set of BDUs she found at her bedside. As she opened the curtain, Jack met her and escorted her out of the infirmary. They found Daniel and let him know they were taking off, and he told them he and Teal'c would be by in a little while longer with Sam's car.

* * *

Arriving at Sam's home, Jack helped her out of his truck and up to her front door. Sam was pleased to see that she could walk in a straight line and get her key to the lock without any difficulty. "So, what can I do for you?" Jack asked, as he stood in her living room.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," answered Sam. "You're the guest, after all."

"Yes, but you're the invalid," said Jack, smiling. "You need to sit down, put your feet up, and be waited on."

"Well, if you're going to twist my arm about it," said Sam, making her way to her couch, "I suppose I could use a diet soda."

"Coming right up," said Jack, moving into the kitchen.

Sam leaned her head back on the couch and closed her eyes. Finally, curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "Jack?"

"Yes?" came the reply from the kitchen.

"What's your plan for... us?"

Jack came back into the living room with the drinks. He sat down next to her on the sofa and handed her a glass. "Well, I'm letting Hammond work out the details, at the moment," he said, "but I told him the bottom line is that I'm all yours, if you'll have me. And retirement is definitely an option," he concluded.

"I don't want you to leave the SGC," said Sam, reaching for his arm.

Jack set down his drink and took her hand in his. "Hammond made it pretty clear that they wouldn't want to let me go completely," he said. "But whatever they come up with, I doubt it will include much time in the field."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" asked Sam.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I'm sure you're the one I want," said Jack. Sam beamed. "Anything else I can get for you?" he asked.

"I'm just fine with just you," Sam answered.

"Neat," said Jack, retrieving his drink and leaning back on the couch; and offering his shoulder for her to lean on - which she gratefully accepted.

When Sam's doorbell rang, she realized she'd fallen asleep. Jack was gently shifting her off of his chest so that he could answer the door. "That should be Teal'c and Danny boy," he said, getting to his feet.

Sam got up to greet the newcomers as soon as she'd blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Jack excused himself when his cell phone rang, and Sam led Daniel and Teal'c into the kitchen while Jack stepped outside. The three were just coming back into the living room with their beverages when Jack returned through the front door, pocketing his cell phone. "What was that?" asked Sam.

Jack didn't answer right away, but walked straight up to her, took her in his arms, and kissed her. After a few moments, and some throat-clearing from Daniel, they broke apart. Jack continued to hold her close and said, "You're looking at the new civilian advisor and Asgard liaison for the SGC. Colonel Jack O'Neill, US Air Force, retired."

Jack accepted congratulations from all present. "Any idea what's going to happen to SG-1?" Daniel asked.

"Hammond's keeping the team together," said Jack. "But now it's gonna be led by some gal named Carter," he said with a smile directed at Sam.

"You're kidding. Really?" she asked.

"No joke," said Jack.

After another round of congratulations, including, "I'm so happy for you two," Daniel and Teal'c made their excuses and left Jack and Sam alone.

Jack kissed her again after the door had closed behind their departing friends. Then Sam said, "I'm sorry, Jack."

"What on earth for?" he asked, leading her back to the couch.

"For almost giving up on you... on us," she said, sitting down next to him.

"We both were being pretty dense, if you think about it," he said. "I'm just glad you came to your senses before you did something I'd regret," he added with a smile.

"You kept telling me to get a life," Sam said. "I'm just so glad it can be with you."

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _"Hey, Pete? It's Mark. Yeah, sorry to bail on you, buddy, but my sister says she won't be able to show you around the Springs next week. Work, you know. She told me a few good restaurants that you can try, though..."_


End file.
